


play it so nonchalant

by redluxite (wordstruck)



Series: VLD One-Shots [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Brief and Platonic James x Keith, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Angst, OR IS IT, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstruck/pseuds/redluxite
Summary: Shiro looks up from the VIP booth he’s sitting in, having caught sight of Keith in the crowd. He’s hard to miss, really. Before Keith had disappeared into the throng of people on the dance floor, Shiro had struggled not to stare at the red ruffled garters around Keith’s thighs, digging into plush skin. The way his ass peeks out from under the hem of that short, short skirt. The cropped, wine-colored jacket he’s wearing that keeps falling off his shoulders, doing precious little to cover up his skin. Shiro rather wants to put his mouth on Keith; has wanted to all night.Except someone else is doing that already.





	play it so nonchalant

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter voted for more Mafia AU as a ventfic, so Mafia AU it is. Also because I've had this damned visual of Shiro fucking Keith in a club stuck in my head for like, a week or something, along with the idea of Keith dancing with James just to make Shiro jealous. The James x Keith here is entirely platonic; James is just a good friend who likes to go along with Keith's little games of making Shiro jealous. 
> 
> Indulging myself in a little exhibitionism and possessive Shiro because why not? Title taken from Lorde's _Sober_ (same with the first fic). Idk how to de-capitalize that "or is it" in the tags I'm sorry asdhkashd
> 
> Unbeta'd and written in a bit of a funk, so I'll edit retrospectively as needed. Sorry if the fic seems a bit off; my brain's not doing great with words at the moment. If limbs are in weird places, let me know. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

 

 

Shiro likes to think of himself as a patient person.

It’s part of why he has this job in the first place; anyone with less tolerance and restraint has long been driven off by the whims of a troublesome little stray cat. Not that Shiro’s patience hasn’t been tried, no. The little minx that he’s meant to be guarding has a way of getting under Shiro’s skin, and not always in the good ways.

Now, for instance, they’re back at Arusia on a Saturday night. Why Keith insists on coming to this club all the time is beyond Shiro. Even if it _is_ financed by Kolivan’s mafia, the place is a security nightmare – too many dark corners, too much noise; too many people eager to get their hands on Keith for one reason or another.

And speaking of.

Shiro looks up from the VIP booth he’s sitting in, having caught sight of Keith in the crowd. He’s hard to miss, really. Before Keith had disappeared into the throng of people on the dance floor, Shiro had struggled not to stare at the red ruffled garters around Keith’s thighs, digging into plush skin. The way his ass peeks out from under the hem of that short, short skirt. The cropped, wine-colored jacket he’s wearing that keeps falling off his shoulders, doing precious little to cover up his skin. Shiro rather wants to put his mouth on Keith; has wanted to all night.

Except someone else is doing that already.

He sits up in the booth, gaze drawn to the hands sliding under Keith’s jacket, over the boy’s waist. Shiro doesn’t even realize his prosthetic has clenched around the edge of the table until he feels it creak under the force of his grip. But even as he pries his grip from the wood, he can’t tear his eyes away from where Keith’s leaning against another man, hips swaying tantalizingly to the beat of the music, head tipped back on the man’s shoulder. His companion – _James,_ Shiro thinks, if he’s remembering right – ducks down to say something, mouth pressed to the soft skin under Keith’s ear. He watches in disbelief as Keith reaches up to card hands through James’s hair and _laughs._

Something surges through Shiro, hot and angry. Keith lowers his head and catches Shiro’s eyes across the room, and the smirk that flits over his lips tells Shiro all he needs to know – the brat is doing this on _purpose._ Keith takes James’s hands and guides them down, over the lilt of his hips and then lower still. Fingers creep under the hem of his short skirt. Keith rocks his ass back. He looks right at Shiro before he twists his head round to drag an open mouth over James’s jaw and—

Shiro’s moving before he can think about it, up and out of the booth, heading for where Keith stands on the dance floor. The lights flash over his skin, highlight his hair, play over his face, but Shiro can still see the other boy’s expression. Keith watches him approach with the look of a cat that’s got the cream, and while it galls Shiro to know he’s reacting exactly how Keith wants him to, he can’t help it either way.

He’s got it so bad when it comes to this brat, he really does.

Keith leans in and murmurs something into James’s ear before Shiro reaches them. Whatever he says, it makes James look up with a smirk, eyes finding Shiro in the crowd. James presses a quick kiss to Keith’s cheek and then his hands are off as he disappears into the crowd, just as Shiro arrives. Then Keith turns back to Shiro, blinking wide, pretty eyes up at him.

“Is something wrong?” he asks, like butter wouldn’t melt, and the heat in Shiro’s veins thrums with a fury.

“Having fun, are we?” Shiro asks pointedly, over the music. He crowds against Keith, just a little, until he can catch the scent of Keith’s apple shampoo over the small of booze and too many other bodies. Keith trails lithe fingers up Shiro’s chest, over the grey shirt he wears, toying with the top button.

“A little,” Keith admits with an unrepentant grin. “James knows how to have a good time,” he adds, and then gasps as Shiro’s hand is heavy on his waist, dragging Keith against his broad chest.

“Does he, now,” Shiro murmurs, low and heated; whether Keith hears him or not doesn’t matter, although he’s sure the other boy’s picked it up anyway. In the end, it’s Keith’s smile that pushes him – the coquettish one that always make Shiro starved for his touch. He doesn’t wait for Keith’s reply, tugging the brat off the dance floor and into the booth he’d abandoned just a few moments ago. Shiro pushes Keith into the booth, snapping the thick red curtain shut behind him, and his hands are on Keith from the word _go._ Keith laughs shamelessly as Shiro hauls him up onto the table, sliding between long legs in those damn boots and dragging his mouth down Keith’s throat.

“Didn’t you like the show?” Keith asks sweetly, fingers flicking open the buttons of Shiro’s shirt one by one. One of his legs hooks over Shiro’s hip, pulling his bodyguard closer so that Shiro’s rapidly-hardening cock presses against his pelvis. Shiro clutches at Keith’s jacket and groans. The troublesome stray cat in his arms just laughs again and kisses up Shiro’s jaw, palming the front of his pants. “I thought you’d want to watch.”

“Brat,” Shiro growls out, unable to stop from grinding his hips into Keith’s waiting palm. His own hands slip under Keith’s skirt, toying with the edges of lace boy shorts. “You knew what you were doing.”

Keith hums noncommittally, kneading Shiro’s cock through the fabric. “Or maybe,” he drawls, tipping his head to the side to reveal a faint hickey, already fading, pink on his skin, “you just don’t like seeing other people touch me?”

Shiro likes to think of himself as a patient person, he really does. But one look at the mark on Keith’s skin alongside the memory of James’s hands on Keith’s thighs, and it all goes out the window.

He catches Keith’s mouth in a hard, bruising kiss, hands rucking the short skirt further up Keith’s thighs as he wraps them around the other boy’s hips. Keith goes easily, pliant in Shiro’s grip, kissing back as good as he’s getting. His hands quickly unbuckle Shiro’s belt and tug it out, then unzip Shiro’s pants, and then slide in to tease over Shiro’s cock. Shiro groans in response, hiding the sound in the crook of Keith’s neck.

“ _Brat,_ ” he bites out again, hips jerking as Keith continues to toy with him.

“Come on, Shiro,” Keith taunts, barely audible over the music outside. He pulls his fingers away to take Shiro’s hand in his, drawing it down underneath his skirt to where he’s hard and aching. Shiro drags his knuckles over the lace covering Keith’s cock and Keith shivers. “I’ve been touched better than that.”

 _Oh_ that—

The growl dragged from Shiro’s throat is muffled as he crashes their mouths together. He kisses Keith hard enough to push him back a little, then hauls Keith back to the edge of the table so his cock presses against Keith’s, making both of them moan. The bass beat of the music thuds in his bones and Keith rocks against him and every inch of Shiro feels electric. He ducks his head, sucking a newer, darker mark over the one already left on Keith’s neck; grinds his cock against Keith.

“I’m going to ruin you,” he says, biting down on Keith’s collarbone, and the other boy gasps, arching against him. One hand fumbles in the pocket of his jacket, and then Keith’s pressing a small foil packet of lube into Shiro’s palm.

“I’ll let you,” he murmurs, kissing under Shiro’s jaw and rocking his hips forward.

There’s a flurry of movement, then, as Shiro shrugs out of his jacket and Keith slides off the table, bending over it, ass in the air. There’s not a lot of room in the VIP booth but Shiro makes do, hiking Keith’s hips up just a little more as he tugs the lace boy shorts out of the way and traces a slick finger over Keith’s hole. Despite the setting, he takes his time just a bit, circling teasingly, pressing a little harder each time. The impatient noise Keith makes is half-drowned out by the music.

“Shiro,” he gasps, trying to push back, but Shiro’s other hand moves to his hip to stop him.

“This is what you get,” he says softly, “for teasing me all night.” He eases a finger inside to cut off Keith’s protest, curling it and pulling it out slowly. The second finger goes in as Shiro leans down and nips at the exposed skin of Keith’s back, jacket bunched down by his elbows. By the time a third one pushes in, stretching Keith wet and open, the other boy is writhing underneath Shiro, making small needy sounds. When Shiro withdraws his fingers, he whines.

Mercifully, Shiro doesn’t make either of them wait long. He slicks up his cock with the rest of the lube, then one hand holds Keith open while he slides inside. He bites into Keith’s shoulder as he buries himself to the hilt, groaning at the way Keith’s hot and tight around him. The first thrust punches a soft cry out of Keith that he doesn’t even bother trying to stifle, hands scrabbling over the smooth surface of the table as he tries to rock back onto Shiro’s cock. Shiro fucks into him with sharp, shallow thrusts, revelling in the way Keith gets louder with each one.

“You like this, don’t you?” Without waiting for an answer, Shiro pulls Keith up against him, chest to back, winding an arm around him so his hand can pinch Keith’s nipples. His other hand braces against the table so he can fuck into Keith harder. Shiro ducks his head, presses an open mouth to Keith’s throat, keeps talking. “You like making a show of yourself – dancing out there with that other man’s hands on you where everyone could see. And now here, with me, letting me fuck you.” He drags his hand down to Keith’s cock, and the other boy jolts in his arms, crying out. “Anyone could pull back the curtain now and see you like this, my cock in your ass, me fucking you. See that you’re _mine._ ”

He flicks his thumb over the tip of Keith’s cock and says, “maybe you want them to.”

Keith clenches around him at that, voice cracking around Shiro’s name. Shiro pulls out, intending to push Keith back onto the table, but the boy in his arms suddenly spins around and shoves him back. He falls into the plush seat of the booth and a moment later, Keith’s sliding into his lap.

“And if I do?” Keith counters, rolling his hips so his ass drags over Shiro’s cock, making his bodyguard bite down on a gasp. Keith leans forward, keeps grinding down, hovers just inches away from Shiro’s mouth. “You want it, too, don’t you? Want them all to see your hands on me.” He reaches down, guiding Shiro’s cock back to his slick hole and sinking down. “Want them to see how you fuck me, just like this – _ha –_ so no one else touches me – _fuck—_ ”

He bottoms out, ass to Shiro’s thighs, breath hot over Shiro’s lips as he pants, hands clenched tight over Shiro’s shoulders. It feels – filthy, _exquisite,_ Keith riding him right here in a VIP booth with a whole room just on the other side of that red curtain. Keith rolls his hips, fucking himself down on Shiro’s cock. Shiro surges forward, kissing him, biting that plush bottom lip. His hands press dents into Keith’s thighs, thumbs running over the garters dig into his skin. He braces his feet on the floor as he starts to rock up, matching Keith’s movements. When Keith reaches down to touch himself, Shiro slaps his hand away.

“No,” he snaps, thrusting up harder and making Keith cry out. “No, I want you to come like this, just from my cock. I want you to make a pretty mess of yourself for me.”

(It doesn’t mean anything, what they’re saying, it’s all pretty words in the heat of the moment. But Shiro’s going to take what he can get, before they have to go back to being just a bodyguard and his wayward charge. He’ll take Keith any way he gives himself.)

Keith whines, then, clenching again around Shiro as he fucks himself down harder. Shiro can feel how close he is from the way he’s shaking, kisses turning clumsy and open-mouthed. He reaches back and presses a finger to Keith’s hole, tracing the rim, feeling where he’s buried inside the other boy. And Keith comes at that, shuddering in Shiro’s arms, staining his skirt. A little later and Shiro follows, teeth pressed to a slender collar as his hips stutter and he pulls Keith down on his cock, filling him up.

It’s a while before they catch their breaths. Keith’s still leaning over Shiro, eyes flicking down from Shiro’s to his lap and then back. Eventually, Shiro catches him in another kiss as he lifts Keith off his cock and seats him back on the table.

“The things you do to me,” he mutters, pulling away from Keith with a sigh, and the other boy laughs.

(Oh, if only Keith knew.)

They clean up as best as they can; Shiro tucks himself back into his pants and shrugs his jacket back on, then fumbles for a handkerchief to wipe up the worst of the mess on his crotch. He reaches for Keith, but the Keith pushes his hand away.

“No,” the other boy says pointedly. He’s got his underwear in one hand; smirking, he reaches out and tucks it into the pocket of Shiro’s jacket. “I want you to take me home like this.”

Shiro stares at him for a few moments, half-unable to breathe. He can imagine it all too clearly – the trickle of cum down Keith’s thighs, the way his bare ass would peek out from under the skirt. The marks littering Keith’s body. Keith slides off the table and presses himself against Shiro, nipping lightly at his lips.

“Let’s go,” he murmurs, and then he’s drawing Shiro past the curtain and out of the booth.

Shiro takes a moment to think of all the people out in the club, people who can easily guess what they’ve just done and where they’re going next. He thinks of the way he really shouldn’t be touching Keith like this, shouldn’t be taking Keith home again. Shouldn’t let Keith make him feel this way, like a desert lightning storm, all electric.

Then he lifts his eyes to where Keith’s looking at him, a mischievous look in those stunning violet-grey eyes, everything Shiro’s ever wanted.

He goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thamks v much for reading ;u; Come say hi on social media – I'm [@okw_tr](https://twitter.com/okw_tr) on Twitter (NSFW account over on [@redluxite](https://twitter.com/redluxite)) and [okwtr](https://okwtr.tumblr.com) on Tumblr! I post a lot of WIPs/updates on ongoing and future projects. You can check there for ways to support my writing!


End file.
